


Handle Me

by saidafag



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidafag/pseuds/saidafag
Summary: Sana is thirsty for her bodyguard.





	Handle Me

The driver and manager exited the car first, leaving the famous singer alone with the young bodyguard.

“Dahyun,” Sana caressed her thigh over the soft fabric of her pants. The Korean gulped, still trying to look as composed as she could. “I've a task for you tonight.”

Dahyun looked to the front, not letting Sana's warm breath against her cheek or hand squeezing her thigh to get to her. Cause she knows if she allows it to, then there isn't a going back, and she didn't want to end up with an erection while she's working.

Sana didn't have to be too direct for the bodyguard to understand what she's implying. Dahyun's job as Sana's bodyguard was to protect her, but it ended up with her also taking care of her in—other ways.

The singer has had her eyes on her since she was assigned to work with her. It was the first time in her career that Sana gets a hottie as her bodyguard, closely following her everywhere.

She attempted to flirt but Dahyun always remained professional, totally ignoring the brunette's advances.

Instead of discouraging her, she actually felt fueled, cause Dahyun may try to ignore her but her actions said something different. Sana noticed how she gulped nervously, trying hard to hide her hard on from her view, as if her tight pants helped at all.

But Sana couldn't help it. Dahyun was too good to look at.

The sharp eyes gave her such a distinguished look, and her broad shoulders only left her wondering what else is she hiding under that suit.

But one day, the bodyguard finally gave in when the manager asked her to drive Sana back home after a photoshoot which ended up with the two banging in the car.

Today she was in need of an orgasm. It has been a while since the last time, so who better for that task than Dahyun?

It was time for everyone to head home, and Sana was inside her dressing room with her manager and stylists. All of them picking up their stuff to leave.

“Hara, can you call Bodyguard Kim after you leave?”

Hara nods. “Sure.”

Hara finished getting her stuff into her bag and exited the room followed by the rest of the staff, closing the door behind her. She didn't have too look too hard because Dahyun was already standing there, guarding the door.

“Kim,” Hara called her, getting the bodyguard's attention, getting an uninterested look from her. “Ms Sana wants to see you.”

Dahyun nodded and watched the make up artist leave. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“Miss Sana?”

A sweet voice saying Come In was hears from inside. Dahyun fixed her suit before opening the door, showing her the singer sitting comfortably inside. “You called me?”

Sana was sitting on her couch with her phone in hand, wearing a pink robe and slippers, and smiled bright once she saw Dahyun walking in.

“Yes, Dahyunnie.” She put her phone away to give her full attention. “And didnt I tell you to call me just Sana.” Sana pouted, crossing her legs.

“I forgot..”

“I forgive you then, but only cause you're cute.” Sana giggled as she stands up to approach her, and circled her arms around the Korean's neck.

Dahyun remained stiff with her hands to her sides, and tensed when she felt the singer press her center against her growing bulge.

Sana kissed her on the cheek, continuing to rub her core against her.

“You look so hot with those clothes. Keep them while you fuck me.” Sana's voice went from sweet and whiny to seductive, whispering to close to Dahyun's lips making her blood rush.

Dahyun knew she had to get started. The faster she makes Sana cum, the faster she can take care of the erection in her pants.

Sana giggled when Dahyun hold her by the waist, pressing her closer to her and followed by capturing her lips in a kiss. Then moved expertly against each other, savouring it. Sana's lipstick ending up making a mess on Dahyun's mouth.

After being intimate a few times so far, the bodyguard already learned what Sana seems to enjoy.

Dahyun's pale hands moved slowly from the slim waist to her thighs, gripping them firmly. Sana got the sign and secure herself with her arms around the younger's neck. Without stopping breaking their kiss, Dahyun easily lifted her up and Sana circled her legs around her hips.

The korean directed them to the make up table, placing Sana to sit on it, right in front of the mirror.

“Mmm” Sana placed her hands on her shoulders, trying to get a better feel of them. The korean pressed her bulge against Sana's soaked core resulting in the older spreading her legs a little bit wider begging her to rub it more.

Dahyun let her lips go, catching her breath. Sana looked gorgeous, her lipstick was almost gone but she was able to look so fine even in just that silky robe. She realized how lucky she was to be between her legs.

Her hands undid the pink robe and slid it down her shoulders, exposing Sana's lacy babypink bra and panties. Dahyun kissed and delicately bit her neck while one hand traveled into Sana's panties.

“Dahyun..” Sana breathed as her bodyguard rubbed her wet folds. Gripping hard on the broad shoulders, the singer bit her lips when Dahyun started to move her fingers right on her clit, sending a overwhelming sensation to the rest of her body. “God..”

The korean kept her focus on her neck while skillfully moving her fingers. She pulled away to take off Sana's panties completely for a better access, and then returned to her place between her legs.

Her hands moved to Sana's back, reaching to unclasp her bra and throwing it away. Dahyun allowed herself look at the singer up and down, admiring her body, her breasts and their form. Sana was easily the most gorgeous woman she's ever been with.

“You're so beautiful..”

Sana laughed, placing her hands on the pale cheeks. “You think so?”

Dahyun nodded and leaned forward to place kisses on her breasts. One hand moving up to knead one of them, making a whimper scape from Sana's lips.

As her hand continued on one breast, she leaned to take one the other into her mouth, letting her tongue play with her hard nipple.

“Ahh–you're so good..” Sana placed her hands on the korean's head, encouraging her to keep going.

She tangled her fingers in the Korean's black hair to keep her right there. It almost felt as if Dahyun was trying to get milk out of her breast.

The bodyguard's mouth let go of her nipple to find Sana's lips, kissing her hard. Her member was completely hard now.

“You know what I've been thinking?” Sana breaking the kiss, whispering dangerously close to her. “I'm going to let you come inside.”

She circled her legs harder around her, pulling her closer to her burning core. Dahyun met her eyes. Usually, Dahyun would make the older woman climax and then she would take care of herself by jerking off. She considered her task was complete once the singer cums.

“I shouldn't”

“Why not? Wouldn't you take responsibility if I get pregnant?” Sana giggled. She was just teasing, getting fun from the younger's reaction.

“Of course I would.” Dahyun held her closer. It didn't go unnoticed how the Korean always touches her as if she's made of glass.

“As expected, you're so honorable.” Sana leaned to kiss again, their tongues meeting this time. Her hands sneaked down to Dahyun's belt, and started to unbuckle it. The korean sighed against her lips.

Slowly, Sana unzipped her pants. Their lips were still connected when the singer pulled out Dahyun's erected member from inside her pants.

It looked painfully hard, with some precum on the tip.

“Dahyun..” Sana stroked her, breaking the kiss. “To the couch.”

Dahyun nodded and picked her up as before with Sana's smooth legs around her. She walked to the couch on the other side of the room and softly placed the singer to lay on it.

“Put it in.” Sana said with such a need in her voice. She couldn't handle it anymore, and neither could Dahyun.

She positioned between Sana's legs and lowered her pants and briefs a little more.

Grabbing the base of her cock, Dahyun guided it to Sana's entrance and rubbed it.

Slowly, Sana's folds parted, the veiny length slid in, and a low moan reverberating throughout the room as Sana was spread wide open. Inch after inch of Dahyun's thick cock sliding into her cunt and stretching it out.

They two gasped at the same time. Sana was tight around her. Sana cursed as the younger's thickness parted her to accommodate her size inside.

Dahyun pushed in until she was fully in, sunk right to the base in Sana's center.

The Japanese singer shivered, holding back a moan.

Dahyun started rolling her hips, thrusting deep and Sana rocked minutely back and forth with every thrust.

Sana couldn't resist spreading her legs wider to give Dahyun an easier access.

Dahyun kept fucking her, pushing in as hard and deep as she can, the head of her cock hitting Sana's deepest spot. Every thrust is punctuated by little gasps and moans from Sana.

The sensation of having her cervix pounded left the Japanese girl's head spinning.

Dahyun changed to slow, long thrusts going from the tip all the way down to the base before extracting herself and beginning once more.

The singer gripped hard her toned back, urging her to do it harder.

Sana's center was clenching down against her so tightly that Dahyun would swear that it was trying to milk her balls dry.

Slowly, a tension began to build up in Dahyun's balls - her orgasm slowly approaching. Her pace began to pick up, no longer going from tip to base and instead going from the halfway point to balls deep.

Sana's entire body felt electricity, shaking with aftershocks, as her back arched. Her cunt clamped down, spasming all around Dahyun, and the bodyguard only managed another two or three sloppy, uncoordinated thrusts before she buried her face in Sana's neck, ejaculating hard inside of her.

The two panted hard, trying to catch their breaths. Dahyun remained between her legs still she finally got the energy to move, leaving the singer with a disappointed feeling when she pulled out her dick.

“Fuck..” Dahyun breathed, resting on the couch. There was sweat on her forehead and she would get in the shower once she gets home.

Sana was laying still and content next to her. Her breathing slowing down as some semen leaked down her thighs. She somehow managed to look disheveled and elegant and completely fucked out, all at the same time.

“Dahyun”

“Hm?”

“You're still hard.” Sana smirked at her as she sat up. The younger looked down at her dick still out of her pants, and still erected.

Her sharp eyes went wide when Sana grabbed it.

“S-Sana, you don't have to–”

“Shhh, it's fine. It's my turn after you took good care of me.”

Sana paused to unbutton the younger's shirt, exposing a black sports bra under it.

“I want to see your abs while I suck you.” She ran a hand on the toned abdomen before she kneeled.

She faced Dahyun's cock, and ran her tongue on her length, making her bodyguard close her eyes, feeling electricity down her spine, her hands landed on Sana's hair. “Sana, fuck..”

Sana was amused at the reaction, taking the cock head into her mouth, pursing her lips around it and giving it a quick suck that made Dahyun shut her eyes harder. Sana used her other hand to stroke the shaft while she bobbed her head up and down, and Dahyun ended having to rest her head on the back of the couch and stare up at the ceiling.

The singer kept sucking her, her hand now touching the balls, wrapping her hand around them and giving them a long, slow squeeze that feels so good it almost hurt before releasing them.

Dahyun whined, plaintive and low, and Sana chuckled. She kept her hands in Sana's hair, rocking her own hips forward not too hard, and looked down to gaze blearily at the older girl.

It was the perfect view: Sana sucking her, her cheeks hollowed out slightly as she sucks on it; one hand still stroking the rest of the length, while using the other placing it on the younger's thigh to support herself.

"Sana..." It came out in a soft, breathy moan, and Sana looked up. She met Dahyun's eyes, and the corner of her mouth lifts, along with one eyebrow, and she gives the shaft in her mouth one quick, final suck before lifting her head. Dahyun cums for a second time, groaning as Sana swallowed every drop.

Her abdomen flexed till she emptied it all. Sana pulled out the now softening length out of her mouth, and cleaned the corner of her lips.

Dahyun's mind felt clouded, not even bothering to put her dick back into her pants.

Sana got up, wrapping her arms around her to cuddle. Her head rested on Dahyun's chest, listening to the beat of her heart.

“Thank you for taking such a good care of me.” Sana giggled, and kissed her cheek. “ _Best_ bodyguard in the world.”


End file.
